Bee Line
by Hapy321
Summary: There is no point of reading this story if you know the summery. Don't ask why I called this story Bee Line. on with chapter 3 should be here by sep.15, the best part is, I already wrote 7 chaps. The next chap. is gonna be like hahahho I seeeee!whahahahha
1. Chapter 1

****

Bee Line

Deltora Quest does not belong to me, it is Emily Rodda's idea…You know what I am talking about.

Summery: If I tell you the summery then you wouldn't read my story (the name of the chapter is the "BIG IDEA" of that chapter).

Chapter 1: WHAT?

Lief was walking alone the library of the palace, looking down at his letter that he has received, the very letter that might change his life…forever. Although there was one problem, Doom. Yes, Doom! It seems to Lief that Doom is an extremely over protective father. _This is going to be impossible, _Lief would think at times, like right now for instance. For if Doom ever found out, that would be the end of Lief, the chapel, the priest, and the kingdom.

"Lief, helloooooooooo… LIEF,"

"Ha, wa, who, oh, oh yeah,"

"Lief you seem to be lost in thought, and what is that letter, may I ask,"

"Oh, this… it is nothing, nothing at all, Marilen," said Lief

"Well, what can I say, there seem to be no other clues to any other Shadow Lord doings in the Annals," Marilen said, sighing.

"Great, in that case I can worry about this now," said Lief happily, waving the letter in his hand.

"What time is it," Lief asked yawning.

"Why, it seems to be two in the morning," Marilen said, also amazed at how much time she has spent looking through the Annals.

"WED, you are going to marry and not even tell your own cousin," screamed a familiar voice behind Lief.

"Jasmine what are you still doing awake, it is 2 in the morning," yawned Lief, " and actually I was about to tell Marilen, before you came here, and how did you find out,"

" It says right there on the seal. And what about me Lief, you have promised Barda and I that you shall never keep a secret again," bellowed Jasmine.

"I have just gotten this letter today, then I came here to find any other Shadow Lord doings, if there are any. Then I was going to tell Barda tomorrow and you, another date," Lief argued.

"Why Barda first, what has he to do with the wedding you are going to have,"

"I must help him find my brother that lives in our neighboring country, that is why," Yawned Lief again.

Jasmine growled and said "Good night," walking away. Then she heard Lief open the letter.

"WHAT… ONE WEEK, YOU HAVE TO BE FN' KIDDING ME, HOW AM I TO TELL HER IN ONE WEEK," Lief screamed.

Then Jasmine saw Marilen running out.

"Braise yourself, lucky you," she said to Jasmine and the ran off.

__

Braise yourself Jasmine thought_ braise myself for what…. No it cannot be, do not think such thoughts, Jasmine._


	2. Chapter 2: Barda

This chapter and the next few chapters are dedicated to Ray Charles Johnson, the famous pianist (1930-2004)!

A moment of silence, please………………………………….!

Thank you, well here's the next chapter!

I know Lief does not have a brother, but I need him to have one so the story can keep going; so I based him on my brother… actually he is my brother (Lief's/my brother will appear in the NEXT few chapters, not including this one). R&R!

Chapter 2: Barda'ly Love!

"Lief, Lief………GODDAMIT were the hell are you,"

"What," asked Lief

"I have an urgent letter," replied Barda, handing over the letter to Lief. Lief open the letter, and as his eyes moved, Barda saw that Lief's eyes grew wide and a smile forming. Barda couldn't imagine what news could be so good when Deltora was still suffering form a bit of poverty, not much, but still some.

"Barda, do you know what this is,"

"No, how should I know……well, what is it,"

"Why, my brother is coming to visit for a month or two, he should be here tomorrow… here at the bay in Del," replied Lief.

Barda still had an astonished look.

"Barda, are you okay,"

"WHY, YOU LITTLE BASTERD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HOW IS IT THAT I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A BROTHER, HOW," yelled Barda while pulling on Lief's colure of his shirt.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you, let go," screamed Lief. Barda let go and looked at his watch.

"Well, it seems that I am late, I shall be off now," said Barda calmly and smoothly.

Hope you liked it, I know I was kind of short, but it helps the story! Please Review, I only write other chapters when I at least get one review for the current one.


End file.
